fringedatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
The Abducted...
The Abducted... Olivia Dunham, having broken her conditioning that made her believe she was her doppelgänger Fauxlivia from this universe, maintains the pretense that she is still conditioned. She is able to arrange a meeting with Henry Arliss Higgins, the taxi driver who helped her out before, and asks him to get a boat with which she can use to return to Liberty Island, access Walternate's lab, and use the sensory deprivation tank to return herself to her universe. Meanwhile, Phillip Broyles (Alternate Universe), aware that Olivia is not of this universe, is told by Walternate that he will soon have Fauxlivia back on his team. A child, Max Clayton, is kidnapped from his home. As all such cases are considered fringe events since the abduction of Peter Bishop years ago, the Fringe team investigates and finds the kidnapper's fingerprints as a sugary residue. Broyles immediately recognizes this as the work of "The Candyman"; though only appearing once every two years, the Candyman abducts a child but returns him some days later, but whatever the Candyman has done leaves the child physically deprived. Broyles' own son, Christopher Broyles, was one of the most recent victims, having become blind as a result of the ordeal. Olivia attempts to persuade Broyles to let her talk to his son, hoping to find a connection, but Broyles initially refuses. After talking the situation over with his wife Diane Broyles (Alternate Universe), Broyles allows Olivia to talk to Christopher. Christopher, excited to meet Olivia and help out, mentions that he believes there were two people involved with his abduction, one old and one young. Combined with other information, Olivia suspects that the Candyman is draining the children of hormones from the pituitary gland, helping the Candyman to stay young but leading to his sugar-rich sweat. Based on a line of a hymn provided by Christopher that he heard during his abduction, Olivia and Broyles talk to Reverend Marcus of a local church. Marcus is reluctant to hand over his congregation list, but Broyles implores him for the sake of Max that with Christopher's help, they will be able to identify the victim. Working through the list, Olivia talks to one member, Wyatt Toomy, a garbageman. When Olivia spots a child's toy within his apartment, Wyatt releases he is caught and attempts to escape, but Olivia captures him. She soon finds Max in a hidden room, a device on the back of his head near the pituitary gland, but yet to be activated. She frees the boy, letting him know that everything is safe as she is an FBI agent. The Fringe team also discovers an advanced chemical setup used for converting the hormones into the youth serum. Believing the case completed, Olivia goes to met with Henry, where he has gotten use of his cousin's boat. As he talks about having been trained to use it, Olivia contemplates how Wyatt knew about the chemistry to make the serum, and realizes he had a teacher as well - their true culprit, and immediately suspects Reverend Marcus who had a background in chemistry. Relaying her warning to Broyles, Broyles worries that Marcus is after his son, and sets off for his home when he cannot make contact. Olivia also arrives and is able to subdue Marcus before he harms Diane or Christopher. Olivia accompanies Broyles and his family to the same hospital that Max is being treated. There, Max thanks Olivia personally and asks her about what the "FBI" is, but she dodges the question. Broyles, having listened to Olivia's conversation, knows that she has broken her conditioning, as the FBI had ceased to exist decades earlier in the parallel universe, but because of her efforts to save Christopher, he lets her go. Olivia rejoins Henry and directs him to a path to avoid security patrols around the island. She swims the rest of the way in and makes her way to the isolation tank. After injecting herself with the same drugs Walternate used on her, she enters the tank and soon finds herself back in the prime universe at night. She encounters a cleaning lady, and as she feels herself being dragged back to the parallel universe, gives her a message to give to Peter. Back in the isolation tank, Walternate has had Olivia extracted from the tank, and directs his agents to lock her up. Back in the prime universe, Peter and Fauxlivia are sleeping together when Peter receives a call from the cleaning lady, who relays the message: that Olivia is trapped in the parallel universe. Peter realizes that he has been sleeping with Olivia's doppelgänger.